csofandomcom-20200223-history
SKULL-9
The Skull-9 or Skull Axe (Malay: Kapak Tengkorak) is one of the Skull series weapon in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The Skull-9 is the first melee weapon in Skull series. It is made of special alloy material developed by the government. It has murderous destruction power, especially to zombies. The Skull-9 is available in every game modes and appears as the most feared melee weapon in the game. It can kill multiple targets in a slash and has longer attack range than the seal knife. However, it is very slow when swing and only available for limited period of time. Advantages *Does very high damage to zombies *Available for all modes (except Gun Deathmatch) *Can kill multiple targets with a slash *Does not affect player's speed *Longer range than seal knife Disadvantages *Has a slight delay when slashing *Low rate of slash *Short range for secondary slash *Obtainable only during sale only Tactics using Skull-9 Normal matches *Can kill all enemies in its range with just one swing under the condition that the enemy does not wear armor except if you attacked leg can only reduce health from 100 to around 25 although enemies wear armor deals same damage. *With armor on, Skull-9 can only reduce the health of the enemy from 100 to around 15, unless you are skillful enough to score a critical headshot with a damage score of 1000 and above. Zombie Mods *The minimum damage is 600. The skilled and lucky player can score damage which amounts to a devastating 10000. *Take a chance when a zombie is being fired upon by humans on at least 2 sides. *Predict the right time to give the slash. *Use it in closed area such as the vents. *Use this weapon for nearby zombies if you are skilled. *Please note that Skull-9's primary slash has a more longer reach than its secondary slash Zombie Scenario *This weapon is excellent in destroying obstacles, as well as dealing with bosses and handling grouped zombies. *If you use this weapon to destroy obstacles, you'll get more money than usual ($200). Human Scenario *This weapon is useful, able to kill Troopers and Lancers with one slash. *This weapon also can kill Titans with two slashe's. Tactics when facing SKULL-9 user Events Singapore/Malaysia Skull-9 is released alongside with the new Zombie Scenario map, Dead End on 9 November 2011. It can be purchased with 9500 cash points for permanent, which is equivalent to RM31.70. It can also be purchased with 50 Code Decoders package, called as Xcalibur package. Skull-9 resells on 29th August 2012 and still retains its price of 9500 cash point. However, the Xcalibur package is no longer on sale this time. Indonesia Skull-9 is released alongside with Dead End on 14 March 2012. It can be purchased with 95000 MI-Cash for permanent. China Skull-9 is released alongside with M134 Minigun upgrade and Franchi SPAS-12 upgrade and the resale of Skull-1 on August 29, 2012. Gallery V skullaxe.jpg|View model File:Skullaxe_preslash1.png|Ready to slash (Primary) File:Skullaxe_slash1.png|Slashing (Primary) File:Skullaxe_slash_start.png|Ready to slash (Secondary) File:Skullaxe_slash.png|Slashing (Secondary) skullaxe hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon File:Skull9_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia promotional poster skull9hack600x300.jpg|Ditto File:Skull9decoder50set.png|Xcalibur package cs_assault_20120310_2144090.jpg|In-game screenshot CSOKNIFE06.jpg|A red Tanker with Skull-9 skull-9.jpg|China promotion poster Ej_orEgw_Ow Ia2UTslzV7A Draw sound Hit sound Attack miss sound Attack sound[ Ditto Wall impact sound Which melee you want the most? Skull-9 Dragon knife Butterfly Knie Tomahank Katana Master Combat Knife Parang External links *Battle Axe at Wikipedia Trivia *There's a bug with the primary slash on this weapon. When using this weapons primary slash, quickly switch to M79 Saw off and it will have knockback power to zombies ( only works with M79 Saw off ). *There is also a bug with Skull-9 where the player slashes and quickly switches to another weapon, the kill icon will eventually become the weapon that the player switched to. (this bug is also usefull in hit-and-run situations when facing zombies) *These two bugs also happen to the Hammer. Category:Melee Category:Skull series Category:Light weapon Category:Overpowered weapons Category:Rex weapons Category:Stylish weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons